The Family Business
by Jackisnotokay
Summary: Effy was the youngest Winchester. Three years younger than Sam, and seven years younger than Dean. Sam left to go to college, then she did. She wanted to live a normal life, so she left her family behind. Now, she's a famous singer in a band called Regal Empire and lives with a family friend, Bobby Singer. That is, until she gets a reunion with her brothers.
1. Prolouge

_Lawrence, Kansas_

"Come on, let's say good night to your brother." Mary Winchester said as she brought her oldest son, Dean, into her youngest's room.

She set Dean down and the four-year-old ran over to the crib where a gurgling six-month-old baby lay.

"Good night, Sam." Dean said, leaning over the crib to give his brother a kiss.

Mary came up behind Dean, "Goodnight, love." She whispered before kissing her son on the forehead.

A man came into the room, "Hey, Dean."

Dean spun around and ran towards the man, "Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy!" John Winchester exclaimed as he picked up his child, "What do you think? Do you think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

Dean shook his head, "No, Daddy."

"No?"

Mary walked up to her son and husband and put a hand on Dean's back, "You got him?"

"I got him." John assured and Mary walked out of the room.

Dean wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and laid his head on John's shoulders while John rubbed his back and looked at the baby in the crib, "Sweet dreams, Sam."

John turned off the light and walked to Dean's room.

* * *

><p>Mary was sleeping and John was downstairs on the recliner, also asleep. Sam started to cry and Mary woke up to the sound that came through her baby monitor on her night stand. She groaned and sat up to turn on the lamp,<p>

"John?" She looked over and saw that he wasn't beside her.

She then took off the blanket and walked to Sam's room. She stopped in the doorway when she saw a man, who she thought was John, standing over the crib, looking down at Sam.

"John, is he hungry?" Marry asked.

'Shhhh." The man replied.

"Okay." Mary responded before turning around and walking back to her room, ignoring the light at the end of the hallway that flickered.

* * *

><p><em>3 years later<em>

Dean was now seven and Sam was three. The family of four is now a family of five. Mary had a little girl and named her Effy Winchester. Effy was six months old and Mary brought her sons into the baby's room that night.

"Night night, Effy-Bear." Sam said to his little sister before Mary picked the little boy up and brought him to his room.

"Say goodnight, Dean. You have school in the morning." John said from the doorway.

"Goodnight, little sister." Dean whispered before kissing her nose and going over to his dad.

"Goodnight, Effy." John said before taking his son to his room to sleep. Again, like the night three years before, John was downstairs sleeping with the tv on. Effy saw a man with yellow eyes come towards her and she started crying.

Mary sat up and looked over,

"Damn it, John." She mumbled as she got up and went across the hallway and into Effy's room.

She saw the man again, "You got her?"

"Shush." The man snapped and turned towards her.

"You." Mary whispered.

"Times up, Mary."

Mary scream and John bolted up from the chair, "Mary!"

He ran up the stairs and into Effy's room, "Mary!"

John didn't see Mary, and only heard Effy's cries. John picked his daughter up, "Shhh. It's okay."

He saw blood in her crib, and he dipped his finger in it before looking at it. He kept his hand in the crib for a moment before more blood dripped on his hand. John looked up to the ceiling and saw his wife, very pale, and blood across her stomach.

"No! Mary!" John exclaimed as he fell backwards to the floor and clutched Effy to him.

Fire burst out from Mary and the ceiling, and his wife, started to burn. John quickly got up and ran into the hallway where he ran into his sons.

"Daddy!" Dean exclaimed.

"Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can!" John yelled as he handed the baby to Dean, "Don't look back! Now, Dean, go!"

Dean did what he was told. With one arm he held Effy, and with his other hand he held Sammy's as they ran downstairs and outside. John ran back into his daughter's room and looked u at the ceiling, "Mary!"

Mary was engulfed by the flames and the whole room started to burn. John had no choice but to run outside. He couldn't leave his three children alone in the world.

Dean ran outside with Sam and Effy. Effy was still crying, and Sam started to, too.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean tried to comfort his brother as he stared at his house. John ran outside and grabbed his boys and ran to the street just as Effy's window exploded. Eventually the fire department came and neighbors gathered outside to watch as the house fire was put out. John held Effy in his arms, leaning on the front of his car with his boys sitting next to him.

That night is what started it all.


	2. Dream a Little Dream of Me

I sat in the dressing room, putting finishing touches on my makeup and fixed my wig.

"Ef, you're on." A man with a headset and clipboard told me.

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

I walked through the hallway and into the backstage area.

"And three, two, one, go."

I walked onto the stage towards the microphone as hundreds of people screamed.

"How are y'all doing tonight?" I asked and they cheered, "That's great. Now let's get started!"

I nodded to Keith, who plays the guitar, and everyone started playing the opening song. I took a deep breath before I began,

_"I can't make my own decisions, or make any with precision._

_Well maybe you should tie me up, so I don't go where you don't want me..._

_You say that I've been changing, that I'm not just simply aging._

_Yeah, how could that be logical?_

_Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat..._

_Whoa, oh!_

_You don't have to believe me, but the way I, way I see it..._

_The next time you point a finger, I might have to bend it back and break it, break it off!_

_The next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror."_

People cheered and I smiled before continuing,

_"If God's the game that you're playing,_

_Well, we must get more acquainted, because it has to be so lonely..._

_To be the only one who's holy._

_It's just my humble opinion,_

_But it's one that I believe in._

_You don't deserve a point of view if the only thing you see is you._

_Whoa, oh!_

_You don't have to believe me, but the way I, way I see it..._

_Next time you point a finger, I might have to bend it back and break it, break it off!_

_The next time you point a finger... I'll point it to the mirror._

I took the microphone off the stand and walked over to the left side of the stage and touched people's hands that reached towards me.

_"This is the last second chance!_

_(I'll point you to the mirror)_

_I'm half as good as it gets!_

_(I'll point you to the mirror)_

_I'm on both sides of the fence!" _I sang as I went to the right side of the stage,

_(I'll point you to the mirror)_

_"Without a hint of regret, I'll hold you to it._

_I know you don't believe me..._

_But the way I, way I see it!_

_Next time you point a finger, I might have to bend it back and break it, break it off!_

_Next time you point a finger, I'll point you to a mirror._

_I know you won't believe me!_

_But the way I, way I see it,_

_Next time you point a finger, I might have to bend it back and break it, break it off!_

_Next time you point a finger, I'll point it to the mirror."_

I played my next few songs and then exited the stage with my band members.

"You did great, Ef." Keith told me as we went into the dressing rooms.

"Yeah, Effy. Awesome!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Couldn't do it without you guys." I replied as I pulled on a sweatshirt and took off my wig to reveal my brown hair, "I just can't wait to get home. Going on tour for a year made me homesick."

I left for Bobby's and he wasn't there when I got to his place. There was a note on the table saying that he was on a case. I sighed and went to my room. I changed out of my leather jeans and put on pajama shorts. I looked over to the picture of my family on my night stand,

"Night guys." I whispered before falling asleep.

_5 years before:_

_"Dad, I got into music school, why can't you be proud of me?!" I yelled inside the motel room my family and I were staying in._

_"Because we are a family and we need to stick together!" Dad yelled back._

_"Sammy got to go to college! Why can't I?!"_

_"Sam's not coming back! And if you go, you can't come back either!" Dad answered._

_I sniffed and wiped my tears, "Fine."_

_I grabbed my bag and left the room._

_"Effy!"_

_I turned around and Dean ran over to me, "Don't go."_

_"I'm sorry, Dean. I love you, big brother." I whispered as I hugged him._

_"I love you, too, little sister." He hugged back._

_I let go and continued on my way. And I didn't stop._

I groaned when my alarm clock blared and I slammed my hand down on it. I sat up and looked around. It seemed a little quiet. I stood up and walked downstairs, "Bobby?"

When I didn't get a reply, I grabbed my phone and turned it on. No new messages and no missed calls. He always called me after a concert. Now I was getting worried. I went through my contacts and called him.

"Hello?"

That was definitely not Bobby.

"Um, hi? Who's this?" I asked.

"I should be asking the same question." The man replied.

"I'm Effy. Where's Bobby?" I questioned.

"Uh, hold on a moment, please." The man said.

I sat there for a minute and I worriedly paced the kitchen.

"Effy?"

"Yeah?" I answered quickly.

"Robert Singer is in a coma." The man said.

"What?! Where is he?" I asked.

"Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania." The man answered.

"Thank you. I'll be there tomorrow." I told him before hanging up and running to my room.

I grabbed my duffel bag and started shoving a few t-shirts and jeans and changed into clothes before grabbing my keys and going out to the car and began driving to Pennsylvania.

It was the next days when I got to Pittsburgh. It was easy to find the hospital, to be honest there was only one. I asked the nurse at the desk where Bobby was, and she directed me to his room. I was walking towards Bobby's hospital room when I bumped into a guy and I fell down.

"Oh, crap. Sorry." The guy apologized as he helped me up.

"It's fine." I grunted as I stood up and let go of the man's hands.

"I am so sorry. Sometimes I just don't watch where I'm going. You didn't bump your head, did you?" I the turned me around and moved my hair around.

"I'm fine. Seriously." I smiled and looked at him.

He had sorta long black hair and a stubble around his jaw and pretty light eyes.

"You sure?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure."

I then kept walking and smiled back at him over my shoulder before continuing to Bobby's room.

"Oh, Bobby." I whispered when I saw him laying on the hospital bed.

I heard a knock on the door behind me and I turned around and saw the doctor and I stood up,

"Hello." I greeted, "I'm Effy. Family friend of Bobby's."

"Nice to meet you, Effy. Have you been told of Bobby's condition?" The Doctor asked.

"All I've been told is that he's in a coma. Do you know what caused this?" I questioned.

"Not really. He just fell asleep and never woke up." He told me.

I sighed and grabbed Bobby's hand before looking back at the Doctor, "Do you know where he was staying?"

* * *

><p>I took my lock set out of my pocket and started working on the door when it suddenly opened. I stood up straight and my eyes widened when I saw who it was.<p>

"Dean?"

"Hey, Effy." Dean smiled.

"That was you on the phone, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah. Had to get you here somehow, didn't I?" Dean replied.

"Do you know what did it to him?" I asked as he let me inside.

"Not a what. A who." Dean corrected.

"Where's dad?" I questioned.

I turned around and saw Dean looking at me, "Bobby didn't tell you?"

"I've been on tour awhile. Bobby told me he'd be home when I got back." I said, "Where is he?"

"Dead." Dean answered and I froze.

"Oh."

"That's all you can say? 'Oh'?" Dean said angrily.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know! I at least expected a tear or two!" Dean yelled.

"I don't understand why you're yelling at me. He was never really a father in the first place." I said.

"He was-"

"Dean."

I recognized that voice. I turned around and came face to face with my older brother.

"Sammy?"

"Hi, Effy-bear." Sam smiled.

I smiled back and ran over to him and hugged him, I pulled back and looked up at him, "You're really tall."

"Maybe you're just short." Sam replied.

"Can we get back on the topic of Bobby?" Dean asked from behind us.

I turned to face him, "What are you gonna do?"

"What are _we_ gonna do." Sam corrected.

"Whoa, guys, I don't hunt anymore. I haven't killed another creature in years." I replied.

"Effy, this is the only way to save Bobby." Dean said and Sam came in with three cups of this yellow liquid.

"Okay. What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"We're gonna go inside his head." Sam answered.

I sat down on one bed and Dean sat next to me, "With that funky looking stuff?"

"It's African Dream Root. And yes." Sam said and he handed me one before giving one to Dean and sitting on the other bed.

"Well, shall we dim the lights and sync up 'Wizard of Oz' and 'Dark Side of the Moon'?" Dean asked.

"Why?" Sam laughed.

"What did you do during college?" Dean questioned.

"I got famous." I answered before lifting the cup towards my mouth.

"Wait, wait, wait. Whew. Can't forget this." Sam took out an envelope from his breast pocket. "Here."

He handed Dean hair and gave some to me, "What the hell is that?"

"Hair." I answered.

"Bobby's hair." Sam said.

"We have to drink Bobby's hair?" Dean questioned.

"That's how you control whose dream you're entering." Sam explained, "You got to drink some of their, uh, some of their body."

"Well, I guess the hair of the dog's better than other parts of the body." Dean said as I put the hair in my drink and he did the same.

"Bottom's up." Dean said and we clinked out drinks together.

"This is one hell of a reunion." I mumbled before we downed our drinks.

I wanted to puke it up, but I didn't, "Ugh."

"Feel anything?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam answered.

"Nope." I replied.

"You feel anything?" I asked Dean.

"No. Maybe we got some bad schwag." Dean commented as he looked into the cup.

I looked to the window as I heard water dripping outside, "Hey, when did it start raining?"

Dean stood up and went over to the window and opened up the curtains, "When did it start raining upside down?"

I stood up and then looked around the room. We weren't in the motel room anymore. We were in Bobby's house. A cleaner, less cluttered version of it.

"Okay, I don't know what's weirder. The fact that we're in Bobby's head or that he's dreaming of Better Homes and Gardens." Dean said.

"Imagine the place without the paint job, more cluttered, dusty, books all over the place." I told Dean.

"It's Bobby's house." Dean said.

"Ding ding ding. Tell him his prize, Brenda." I replied sarcastically.

Dean gave me a look before looking around the room, "Bobby?"

"Bobby!?" I called out.

"Dean? Effy? I'm gonna look outside." Sam said.

"No, no, no. Stay close." Dean responded.

"Dude, I'll be fine. You two just look around in here. Look, we got to find him." Sam replied.

"Don't do anything stupid." I told Sam and he nodded before walking towards the front door.

Dean went upstairs and I went into the kitchen, "Bobby?"

"Who's out there?" I heard his voice behind a door.

I walked over to the door and saw scratch marks embedded into it, "Bobby, you in there?"

"Effy?"

"Yeah. It's me. Open up." I told him.

Bobby opened the door and there was three slash marks on his cheek. Bobby checked the kitchen before looking at me, "How the hell did you find me?"

"Met up with Sam and Dean. They got their hands on the dream-root stuff." I answered.

"Dream-root? What?" Bobby asked.

"Dr. Gregg and the experiments?" Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby questioned Dean.

Then the lights flickered.

"Hurry." Bobby said before rushing towards the door again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, What's going on?" Dean asked as he pulled Bobby back.

"She's coming." Bobby answered.

"You know this is a dream, right?" I asked Bobby.

"W-what, are you crazy?" Bobby replied.

"It's a dream, Bobby. None of this is real." Dean said.

"Does that look made up?" Bobby asked, pointing to something behind us.

We turned around and a woman in a bloody red dress with a bullet hole in her abdomen and stab wounds around her neck and chest walked towards us. The door Bobby wanted to get into slammed shut and wouldn't open.

"Bobby, who is that?" Dean asked.

"She's... she's my wife." Bobby answered.

"Why Bobby? Why did you do this to me?" She asked.

"I'd have rather died myself than hurt you." Bobby replied.

"But you did hurt me." Bobby's wife replied. "You shoved that knife into me... again and again. You watched me bleed... watched me die."

"Bobby, she's not real." Dean told him.

"How could you?" She cried.

"You were possessed, baby." Bobby answered, "You were rabid. And I didn't know what I know now. I didn't know how to save you. "

"You're lying. You wanted me dead. If you'd love me, you would have found a way!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry."

"Come on." Dean grabbed Bobby and we ran into the living room and slammed the door in her face. Bobby's wife screamed and wailed as she pounded on the door and Dean held it shut.

"I'm telling you, Bobby." I pleaded, "Your house, your wife, it's a nightmare."

"I killed her." Bobby said and Dean grabbed something from the desk and tied it around the handles.

"Bobby, this is your dream. You can wake up." I told him. Hell, you can do anything." I replied.

"Just leave me alone. Let her kill me already." Bobby said and he walked towards Dean.

Dean finished tying the wire and grabbed Bobby by the collar of his shirt, "Look at me. Look at me. You got to snap out of this now. You got to snap out of this now! You're not gonna die. We're not gonna let you die. I'm not gonna let you die. You're like a father to me. You got to believe me. Please!"

"I'm dreaming?" Bobby asked.

"Yes! Not take control of it, now!" I yelled.

Bobby took a deep breath and the pounding and screaming stopped. Dean went over to untie the door and I hugged Bobby. When Dean opened the door, Bobby's wife was gone.

"I don't believe it." Bobby whispered.

"Believe it." Dean replied. "Now, would you please wake up?"

I gasped and sat up and my older brothers did the same next to me. We quickly gathered the papers from Bobby's closet and rushed to the hospital and Sam went to go find the guy that did this.

"Hey, Bobby... that, uh, that stuff with your wife... that actually happen?" Dean asked.

"Everybody got into hunting somehow." Bobby replied.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"Don't be sorry. If it weren't for you two, I'd still be lost in there... or dead." Bobby said. "Thank you."

Then Sam walked into the room, "So, uh, stoner boy wasn't in his dorm. My guess is he's long gone by now."

"He ain't much of a stoner." Bobby said, picking up a picture.

"No?"

"No. His name's Jeremy Frost. Full-on genius, 160 I.Q." Bobby said. "Which is saying something, considering his dad took a baseball bat to his head. Here's father of the year."

Bobby gave Sam a paper, "Died before Jeremy was ten."

"Looks like a sweetheart." Sam commented.

"Injury gave him Charcot-Wilbrand. He hasn't dreamt since."

"Till he started dosing the dream drug." Dean said.

"Yep."

"How did he know how to dig up your worst nightmare and throw it at you?" Dean asked.

"Hey, he was rooting around in my skull. God knows what he saw in there." Bobby answered.

"How'd he get in there in the first place?" I asked him.

"Yeah, isn't he supposed to have some of your hair, or DNA, or something?" Sam questioned.

"Before I knew it was him, he offered me a beer. I drank it. Dumbest friggin' thing." Bobby answered.

"Oh, I don't know. It wasn't that dumb." Dean said suspiciously.

"Dean, you didn't." I hissed.

"I was thirsty." Dean replied.

"That's great. Now he can come after either one of you." Sam said.

I grabbed the picture of Jeremy from Bobby's table, "And me."

"What?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"I ran into him in the hallway yesterday. Pretty sure he got some of my hair." I said.

"Perfect." Sam sighed.

"Well, now we just have to find him first." Dean said.

"We better work fast... and coffee up. 'Cause the one thing we can't do is fall asleep." Bobby commented.

"Great. And I have practice in a few days. Good luck, guys." I said as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I don't hunt anymore, Dean. I've moved on with my life. I'm a musician, not a monster hunter." I replied.

"Effy, we need you on this." Dean said.

"Dean-"

"Please, Effy-bear. You can go home once we stop this guy." Sam begged, using his puppy eyes.

I groaned and hit my head on the wall, "Fine."

* * *

><p>The next two days we searched basically everywhere. We even asked this chick that Sam and Dean hated to help. That didn't do us any good. She tried talking to spirits to see where Jeremy was, but they weren't talking. And Dean was very cranky. Couldn't blame him. Him, Bobby, and I haven't gotten any sleep. We've been drinking coffee non-stop.<p>

I sighed and left the room after Bobby got done talking to Dean. I walked to the gas station to get more coffee. It tasted like crap, but it did the trick. I was at the stop light and waiting to cross the street. I was swaying side to side, my body really needed sleep. The light signaled me to cross, and I was slowly walking on the pavement when I heard honking and I saw bright light before everything went black.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes I was standing in someone's kitchen. I heard a tv on in the other room and I walked into a dark living room. And I saw him sleeping on a recliner. John Winchester. My deceased dad.<p>

I then heard a scream and he bolted up, "Mary!"

"Mom?" I asked before running up the stairs after John.

I ran into a room that had pink walls and a crib in the middle of the carpet with a crying baby inside. On the ceiling I saw a blonde woman I recognize only from pictures. She had blood running across her stomach and her face was pale.

"Mary! No!" John fell to the ground as the fire began and he picked the baby up and ran outside the room.

He soon came back in and the fire swallowed my mother and the fire spread. Dad ran out and never came back.

"Mom!" I screamed and the fire got to me aw well.

I was now in a hallway that looked like it was from one of my concerts in Phoenix. I walked to a door with my name on it and opened it. I was sitting in a chair in front of the mirror, adjusting the black wig on her head. She saw my in the mirror and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hold up, I'm my own worst nightmare, aren't I?" I replied, smirking.

"Joke all you want, Ef. We all know the truth." She said, standing up and facing me.

"The truth about what?" I asked.

"About how worthless you are. How it was your fault that mom died." She answered.

"It wasn't my fault. I was only a baby." I said.

"Then how come every time you look into a mirror..." She bent down to see herself in the mirror and I gasped.

Her skin was peeling, and her eyes were glazed over and blood was trailing down her chin. She looked... well, like a monster. But when she turned to face me, she looked just like me.

"John's dead now, too. You know, your father. Killed by the same demon that killed your mother. They blame you, ya know."

"Who blames me for what?" I asked.

"Your brothers, your dad, everyone. They blame you for their deaths." She answered and walked up to me, "Might as well just leave. They don't want you here. They don't care about you." She put her mouth next to my ear, "You're dead to them."

There was a flash and I gasped and opened my eyes.

"Ef? Effy? You alright?" I heard Bobby ask.

I was in a hospital room.

"Bobby, what happened?" I asked.

"You got hit by a car, sweetheart. You're lucky you didn't get nothin' more than a few bumps and bruises." He answered.

"Jeremy... he-"

"The boys called me. They got a visit from him, too. He's gone now."

The next day Sam and Dean visited. They said that Bela stole the Colt, a special gun that can kill any monster. They gave me a small hug and left for the road. A few days later I went home with Bobby. I haven't seen my brothers in years. Who knows how long it will be until I see them again.


	3. No Rest for the Wicked

It's been a few months since I last saw my brothers. So it was a big surprise when I came home from the studio and Bobby asked me to go with him. We drove pretty far with this weird equipment in the trunk until we reached this abandoned house.

"So, you got a name? That's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, the right ritual, ain't nothin' you can't suss out." Bobby said Sam and Dean as he set up the thingy over a map.

Apparently we're gonna hunt down a demon that has a contract for Dean's soul. I can't believe he never told me. If we don't find her and kill her, Dean will die and got to Hell.

"Like the town Lilith's in?" Sam asked.

"Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street." Bobby replied before speaking Latin and the rod pointed to a spot on the map, "New Harmony, Indiana. And we have a winner."

"All right. let's go." I said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Just holster it up there, Tex" Dean interrupted.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"What's the problem?" Dean repeated, ""Come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't know if Lilith actually holds my deal. We're going off of Bela's intel? Now, when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked, okay? Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her. And third, isn't this the same Lilith that Sam's head on a pike? Should I continue?"

"Ain't you just bringing down the room?" Bobby commented.

"Well, it's a gift."

"I'm sorry. So, then, what are we supposed to do, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Well, just 'cause I got to die doesn't mean you have to, okay? Either we go in smart or we don't go in at all." Dean answered.

"Okay, fine. That's the case, I have the answer." Sam replied.

"You do?"

"Yeah. A surefire way to confirm it's Lilith and a way to get us a bona fide demon-killing ginsu." Sam said.

"Damn it, Sam, no." Dean replied.

"We are so past arguing. Dean, I am summoning Ruby." Sam responded.

"Who's Ruby?" I asked.

"Some demon Sam's been playing with." Dean answered, "And the Hell you are, Sam! We got enough problems as it is!"

"Exactly. And we got no time and no choice, either." Sam replied.

"Come on, man, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay? She told you that she could save me, huh? Lie! She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention, oh right, Lilith owns my soul!" Dean yelled.

"Okay, fine, she's a liar. She's still got that knife." Sam replied.

"Dean." Bobby called out.

"For all we know, she works for Lilith." Dean said.

"Then give me another option, Dean. I mean, tell me what else." Sam responded.

"Sam's right." Bobby said.

"No! Damn it!" Dean yelled and we were all quiet, "Just no. We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again. You guys want to save me, find something else."

"Bobby, where are you going?" I asked as he began to put on his vest.

"I guess to... find something else. Come on, Ef." Bobby answered.

I turned to Dean, "You're my big brother, Dean. I'm not letting you die without a fight."

To make sure Sam and Dean didn't go anywhere, Bobby took something out of Dean's engine and we left. The next morning when we got back, they were trying to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked.

They got out of the car and I saw that Dean was a little beat up, "We got the knife."

"And you intended to use it without us?" I asked. "Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?"

"No Effy, of course not." Sam replied.

"This is about Sam and I, okay?" Dean said.

"And I'm your little sister, Dean-"

"We haven't seen you in years, Effy. You left to go to college and look at you now! You're famous. So go back to Hollywood or whatever and get on with your life." Dean replied. "This isn't your fight. Your's or Bobby's.

"The hell it isn't!" Bobby yelled, "Family don't end with blood, boy! Besides, you need me."

"Bobby-"

"You're playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?" Bobby asked.

"How'd you know?" Dean questioned.

"Because that's what happens when you got hellhounds on your butt, and because I'm smart." Bobby answered before handing Dean the car thingy, "We'll follow."

"And don't be stopping to pee every ten minutes, either!" I yelled back to them on the way to Bobby's car.

It was during the night when we reached Indiana, and a cop pulled Dean over. Most likely because of his tail light. We pulled up behind the cop and waited. I watched Dean get out of the car, punch the officer a few times, and get stabbed in the neck.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked when we got out and ran over to them.

"Dean just killed a demon." Sam answered.

"How'd you know?" Bobby asked.

"I just knew. I could see its face, its real face under that one." Dean said.

"Holy crap." I whispered.

We put the body in the cop car and drove it into the woods before covering it up with branches and leaves.

"So, what, now you're seeing demons?" Sam asked Dean.

"I've been seeing all kinds of things lately, but nothing like this." Dean said.

"Actually, it's not all that crazy." Bobby said.

"How is it not that crazy?" Dean questioned.

"Well, you got just over five hours to go? You're piercing the veil, Dean, glimpsing the 'B' side." Bobby replied.

"Little less new-agey, please."

"You're almost Hell's bitch, so you can see Hell's other bitches." I said.

"Thank you." Dean replied sarcastically and I stuck my tongue at him.

"It'll actually come in pretty handy." Sam commented.

"Oh, well, I'm glad my doomed soul's good for something." Dean said.

"Damn right it is. Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town. We can't let 'em sound the alarm. If she knows we're here, we're dead before we start." Bobby replied.

"Wow, this is a terrific plan." Dean mumbled. "I'm excited to be apart of it. Can we go, please?"

We finally got to New Harmony and we arrived at the house Lilith was in.

"It's the little girl." Dean told us as we watched the house, "God, her face is awful."

"All right, then let's go. We're wasting time." Sam said.

"Wait!" Dean held out his arm and stopped Sam.

"For what? For her to kill the rest of them?"

"Yeah, and us too if we're not careful." Dean replied. "Look. See the real go-getter mailman on the clock at 9 PM? And Mr. Rogers over there."

"Demons?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Okay, fine, we ninja past those guys, sneak in." Sam said.

"And, what, give a Columbian Necktie to a ten year old girl? Come on." Dean responded.

"Look, Dean, I know it's awful..." Sam began.

"You think?"

"This isn't just about saving you, Dean. This is about saving everybody." Sam finished.

"She's got to be stopped, son." Bobby said.

"Sam's right. More deals are going to be made, and more people are gonna die." I said.

"Oh, damn it."

We went into the neighbors yard, and Dean got the mailman demon's attention before running around the house and into the backyard. Sam grabbed the demon and stabbed it in the stomach and killed it. Bobby went to go bless the water in the pipes to turn it into holy water and we went to deal with the second demon.

Dean went to go into Lilith's backyard when he was stopped by a blonde chick, "I'd like my knife back, please. Or your neck snaps like a chicken bone."

Sam stopped me from jumping on her, "That's Ruby." He went up to them and grabbed Ruby's shoulders, "He doesn't have it. Take it easy."

"How the hell did you get out?" Dean asked her.

"What you don't know about me could fill a book." She answered.

"Oh."

"What?" Ruby asked.

Dean looked away, "Nothing. I, uh, I just couldn't see you before, but you are one ugly broad."

"Sam, give me the knife before you hurt yourself." Ruby ordered Sam.

"You'll get it when this is over." Sam told her.

"It's already over." She said, "I gave you a way to save Dean. You shot me down. Now it's too late. He's dead. And I'm not gonna let you die, too."

"Try and stop me, and I'll kill you, bitch."

"Hit me with your best shot, baby." Ruby replied.

"Guys." I whispered, looking through the fence and saw multiple people standing outside.

They all had black eyes.

"So much for the element of surprise." Dean commented.

"Let's go. Run. Run!" Sam opened the gate and we ran as the demons chased us.

We ran to Lilith's front porch and Sam worked on the lock, 'What the hell is taking Bobby?"

The sprinklers turned on and steam rose off of the demons. The sprinklers were spraying holy water. Sam got the door open and we went inside. I gasped and stopped when I saw a dead old lady on the ground.

"You think Lilith knows we're here?" Dean asked.

"Probably." Ruby answered.

We walked into the living room, Sam first with the demon knife raised. A man came out and Dean put his hand over the guy's mouth,

"Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh! We're here to help, okay?" He whispered. "I'm gonna move my hand, and we're gonna talk nice and quiet, okay?"

"Sir, where is your daughter?" Sam asked him.

"It's not... it's not her anymore." The man said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Upstairs in her bedroom." He answered.

"Okay, okay, okay, listen to me. I want you to go downstairs to the basement, put a line of salt at the door behind you. Do you understand me?" Dean said.

"Not without my wife." The guy replied.

"Yes, without your wife."

"No-" Dean punched and knocked the guy out cold.

He went to go put him downstairs and I followed Sam and Ruby. Ruby went into the first door, and Sam and I went into the second. On the canopy bed, was a woman and young girl, Lilith. We went around to the side the girl was on and I moved the curtain and Sam got ready to stab Lilith. The woman was awake,

"Do it." She told us.

The little girl began to wake, "Do it! Hurry!"

She opened her eyes and screamed when she saw us.

Dean pushed me away and grabbed Sam's arm, "Wait! Wait! It's not her! It's not in the girl anymore."

She began to cry and her mother comforted her. We got the two up and Dean told them to stay in the basement.

"To save Dean, what do you need me to do?" Sam asked Ruby.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asked.

"Just shut up for a second. Ruby!" Sam replied.

"You had your chance." Ruby said. "You can't flip a switch. We needed time."

"Well, there's got to be something. There's got to be some way." Sam replied, 'Whatever it is, I'll do it."

Dean grabbed Sam, "No! Dean, I'm not gonna let you go to Hell!"

"Yes, you are!" Dean replied, "Yes, you are. I'm sorry. I mean, this is all my fault. I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" I asked, tears filing my eyes, "We can't just let you go to Hell."

"Just keep fighting." Dean answered. "And take care of my wheels. I want you two to remember what dad taught you."

The clock chimed and I let out a sob before hugging Dean. He hugged back before pushing me over to Sam.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Ruby said, "I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy."

Dean turned around to face the door, "Hellhound." He whispered and I grabbed my gun.

Like I said, I wasn't letting Dean die without a fight.

"Where?" I asked.

"There." He was looking towards the dining room table.

I raised my gun and shot it. It let out a yelp and Dean ran and we followed. We ran into the next room and Ruby, Sam, and I held the doors together as Dean put this dark powder at the door. Then the shaking stopped. Dean went over to the windows and put the powder there.

"What were you thinking?" Sam asked me, "Shooting a hellhound like that?"

"I'm not letting Dean die." I replied.

"Give me the knife. Maybe I can fight it off." Ruby told Sam.

"What?"

"Come on!" Ruby exclaimed, 'That dust won't last forever."

Sam was about to give the knife to Ruby before Dena stopped him, "Wait."

"You want to die?" Ruby asked.

"Sam, that's not Ruby. It's not Ruby!" Dean said and he pulled me towards him.

Ruby pinned Sam to the wall and pushed Dean and I backwards and onto a table.

"How long have you been in her?" Dean asked.

"Not long... but I like it." Lilith answered, opening her eyes and they were white, "It's all grown-up and pretty."

"And where's Ruby?" Sam asked.

"She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away."

"You know, I should have seen it before. But you all look alike to me." Dean said.

Lilith turned and walked towards Sam, "Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." She grabbed his face and kissed him, "Your lips are soft."

"All right, so you have me. Let my brother go." Sam said.

"Silly goose. You want to bargain, you have to have something that I want." Lilith replied. "You don't."

"So, is this your big plan?" Dean asked, "Drag me to Hell, kill Sam and Effy, then what? Become Queen Bitch?"

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow." Lilith walked over to the door and opened it, "Sick him boy."

"No!" I screamed and Dean pushed me off the table and onto the ground, "Dean!"

Dean was pulled off the table and to the ground at my feet. I grabbed my gun and aimed it before it flew out of my hands and I was pinned to the wall behind me, "Dean! Stop! Please!"

I watched as claw marks made its way onto Dean and blood spurted from his body and I cried. He bled from his chest, leg, arm, and shoulder. These was so much blood. And Dean screamed in pain. I closed my eyes and begged for it to stop. All I could hear was Dean's cries.

There was a bright light in the room and I felt arms around me. When the light faded, I opened my eyes and saw Sam in front of me. In front of us was Lilith. And she looked scared. Sam stood up and faced her.

"Back." She ordered, "I said, back."

I crawled over to Dean while Sam dealt with my brother's murderer. I put his head in my lap and stared into his lifeless green eyes, "Dean? Dean, please." Tears left my eyes and landed on Dean's face.

I looked up as smoke left the body Lilith was in and disappeared into the vent. Sam dropped the demon knife and rushed over. Sam cried as he bent down next to Dean, "No. No. Dean."

I wrapped my arms around Sam and we cried into each other's shoulders.


	4. Lazarus Rising

Dean died and went to Hell. Sam left and never made contact. The only one who stayed was Bobby. And I left him, too. Well... sorta. I've been more focused on my music than hunting. To be honest, I never really went back into the family business. After leaving when I was 18, Sam and Dean paid a visit months ago, actually, I paid a visit to them. And we weren't hunting a monster, we were hunting down a guy. It wasn't until months later when I saw my brother's again. They needed help tracking down a demon, a powerful one by the name of Lilith. She had a contract on Dean's soul. It didn't turn out very well. So, really, I'm not a hunter. I'm not as good as I used to be. I still have a great shot, but other than that, I'm useless. No wonder Sam and Dean never tried to find me. I'm just some little girl who causes more problems than fixes them.

I hardly get any sleep. Almost every night my brain replays Dean's death. His screams, the blood, the tears. Sometimes it was just too much. I would wake up crying, and I sit on my bed, staring at the wall for hours. But I never told anyone. I didn't want people to worry. Some nights I was able to sleep with different dreams. Dreams about this guy in a blue tie and trench coat. I have no clue why, but I would, and I don't even know who he is.

We buried Dean in Indiana. We had an argument over it. Bobby wanted to salt n' burn his body, and Sam wanted to keep his body the way it was. So Dean could 'return to it' once he 'got him back'. I favored on Sam's side. Burning Dean meant it was official, that he was dead and never coming back. I thought that maybe, maybe Sam might be able to save Dean. You know, without making a demon deal.

It was now four months later, September 18, and I was performing,

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive_  
><span><em>So I'm going to start over tonight<em>  
><span><em>Beginning with you and I.<em>  
><span><em>When this memory fades<em>  
><span><em>I'm gonna make sure it's replaced<em>  
><span><em>With chances taken, h<em>_ope embraced_  
><span><em>and have I told you?<em>  
><span><em>I'm not going <em>  
><span><em>cause I've been waiting for a miracle<em>  
><span><em>And I'm not leaving.<em>  
><span><em>I won't let you<em>  
><span><em>Let you give up on a miracle<em>  
><span><em>When it might save you<em>

_We've learned to run from_  
><span><em>Anything uncomfortable<em>  
><span><em>We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know.<em>  
><span><em>That inside we're broken<em>  
><span><em>I try to patch things up again.<em>  
><span><em>To calm my tears and kill these fears<em>  
><span><em>But have I told you, have I?<em>

_I'm not going _  
><span><em>Cause I've been waiting for a miracle<em>  
><span><em>And I'm not leaving,<em>  
><span><em>I won't let you<em>  
><span><em>Let you give up on a miracle,<em>  
><span><em>When it might save you<em>

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes_  
><span><em>Oh why<em>  
><span><em>We'll get it right this time.<em>  
><span><em>Let's leave this all behind<em>  
><span><em>Oh why<em>  
><span><em>We'll get it right this time<em>  
><span><em>It's not faith if you're using your eyes.<em>  
><span><em>Oh why<em>

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive._  
><span><em>So I'm going to start over tonight,<em>  
><span><em>Beginning with you and...<em>

_I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable._  
><span><em>I just want, no<em>  
><span><em>I just need this pain to end right here.<em>

_I'm not going _  
><span><em>Cause I've been waiting for a miracle.<em>  
><span><em>And I'm not leaving,<em>  
><span><em>I won't let you<em>  
><span><em>Let you give up on a miracle.<em>  
><span><em>Cause it might save you.<em>

_Yeah, it might save you,_  
><span><em>Oh, it might save you<em>

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes,_  
><span><em>If you use your eyes,<em>  
><span><em>If you use your eyes.<em>

After my last song for the night, I went to sign things and take pictures with the fans. Anything to keep my from going home. I don't want another nightmare. And to be honest, the trench coat guy is starting to freak me out.

After about three hours of meeting fans, I went to the dressing room to change. I took my wig and my makeup off and changed into skinny jeans and one of Dean's old shirts. I put on my leather jacket and my black converse before leaving.

Bobby's car wasn't in the driveway and no lights inside were on. Bobby wasn't here. Maybe he went on a case. When I got inside, I took my phone out of my bag. One message from Bobby.

_263 Adams Road  
>Pontiac, Illinois.<br>Room 307. There's a surprise waiting for you._

I looked down at my phone in confusion before putting it in my pocket and walked towards the front door again. Looks like I'm going to Pontiac Illinois. Where I buried my brother.

* * *

><p>I stopped at around two, I could barely keep my eyes open. I was in Sioux City, Iowa and paid a motel for a room for the night. For once, I had a dreamless sleep. I woke up at 10 the next morning and quickly took a shower before getting back onto the road.<p>

I made it to Pontiac, Illinois that night, and went to the hotel and to room 207. I took out my lock picking set Dean got me when I turned thirteen and used it on the lock. I easily got it and opened the door and my eyes widened. On the pull out couch, asleep with a book in his hands, was my brother. Dean Winchester.

I quietly walked over to the other side of the mattress and shut the other books before putting them on the ground and laying on the mattress next to Dean. My hand shook as I reached out towards him and touched his scabbed hand.

It was him... really him.

Dean's eyes opened quickly and he looked over at me, "Ef?"

"Hey, Dean-o." I whispered before sitting up and hugging me.

"Hey, girl scout." He said into my hair.

"I missed you?" I cried.

"I missed you, too, kid." He mumbled.

We sat there for a moment. My head was buried into his shoulder and Dean's face was in my hair. Then there was this ringing noise and the tv and radio turned on by itself.

"Dean?" I asked, looking at the tv.

"Behind you, under the mattress. There's a shot gun. Give it to me." Dean ordered and I did as he said.

Dean pulled me off the mattress and pushed me behind him as he looked around. He raised the gun towards the door and the ringing got louder. I covered my ears with my hands, but it didn't help. Above me the mirror cracked. Dean used one hand to cover an ear and he groaned in pain.

"What's happening?!" I yelled.

"I don't know!" Dean answered, dropping the gun an covering both ears.

He looked over at me, and removed his hands, grabbing my by the waist and pulling me under him as the windows shattered as did the mirror. I looked up as the door opened and Bobby rushed in.

* * *

><p>When the ringing stopped, Bobby rushed us out to his car. I could have taken mine, but I can barely hear anything out of my left ear.<p>

"How you doing, kids?" Bobby asked us.

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head... peachy." Dean answered.

"Ef, how 'bout you?"

"Fine." I mumbled from the back seat.

Dean took out his phone and called someone. I ignored the conversation as I looked out the window, watching the trees fly by. I snapped my head when I heard Dean say that we were going to summon the thing that tried to kill us.

"You can't be serious." I said.

"As a heart attack." Dean replied. "It's high noon, baby."

"We don't know what it is." Bobby said. "I-it could be a demon. It could be anything."

"That's why we got to be ready for anything." Dean pulled out the demon knife, "We got the big-time magic knife. You got an arsenal in the trunk."

"This is a bad idea." I said.

"I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?" Dean asked.

"We could choose life." I answered.

"Effy, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me, that much we know, right? Well, I got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make out stand." Dean replied.

"Dean, we could use Sam for this." Bobby said and I sat up straighter.

"Sam? You found him?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Ef, we found him. Besides, Bobby, he's better off where he is." Dean answered.

* * *

><p>Bobby drove until we found this barn out in the middle of nowhere. Bobby and I started making symbols on the walls, as Dean set up the weapons. We have no idea what this thing is, so, like Dean said, we have to be ready for anything.<p>

"That's a hell of an art project you two got going on." Dean joked.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe." Bobby replied as I finished with my last symbol and shut the book.

"How you doing?" I asked Dean as I put the book on the table,

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, a knife, I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill everything I ever heard of." He answered.

"This is still a bad idea." Bobby shook his head.

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you and Effy the first twenty times." Dean responded before looking at the man, "What do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

* * *

><p>We sat there for twenty minutes and nothing happened. I was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored! I sat next to Dean, who was playing with a knife while whistling.<p>

"You sure you did the ritual right?" I asked Bobby and he glared at me, "Okay. Touchy."

The wind suddenly picked up and the roof started shaking. The panels lifted from their places and banged onto each other, creating loud noises. It was as if we were in a tornado.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean yelled over the noise.

We got off the tables and had out guns waiting. Then the light bulbs bursted and the barn doors opened. A man walked in and he looked around. It was a very dramatic entrance.

The three of us raised our guns and fired. But it didn't stop him. We put our guns on the table and I grabbed an iron fire poker, Bobby grabbed a machete, and Dean grabbed the demon knife. When I turned back around, I was able to see the man clearly.

It was the man of my dreams.

... Okay, that sounded cheesy. But seriously, he was in my dreams.

"Who are you?" Dean asked him.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." He answered.

What?

"Yeah, thanks for that." Dean replied before stabbing him in the heart with the demon knife.

It _still_ didn't stop him.

The man looked down at the knife and pulled it out before dropping it to the ground. Bobby raised his machete, and without taking his eyes off of Dean, the man blocked it. He turned and put two fingers to Bobby's forehead, and Bobby fell to the ground.

"No!" I yelled before going at the man with my fire poker

He grabbed my wrist, squeezing it painfully, forcing me to drop the fire poker and when I tried to punch him, he spun me around so my back was to his chest and I faced Dean. He kept his grip on my wrist as he wrapped his other hand around my waist.

"We need to talk, Dean."

"Let her go first." Dean growled.

The man sighed before removing his hands and I moved away from him. Dean went over to Bobby and checked his pulse as the man in the trench coat looked at our weapons.

I rubbed my wrist, which I'm pretty sure is at least sprained, and Dean looked over at the guy.

"Your friend is alive." He said.

"Who are you?" Dean asked again.

"Castiel."

Well, now we have a name to the pretty face.

"What are you?" I asked.

Castiel turned to look at me, "I'm an angel of the Lord."

Dean stood up, "Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

Castiel then turned to Dean, "This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith."

I flinched when thunder sounded and I saw black wings erupt from Castiel's back.

"Nice trick." I mumbled and Castiel smirked at me.

"Some angel you are." Dean said, "You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

What is Dean talking about?

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be overwhelming to humans and so can my real voice... but you two already know that." Castiel replied.

"You mean the gas station and the hotel?" Dean asked.

"That was you talking?" I questioned and Castiel nodded, "Dude, next time, lower the volume."

Castiel gave me this sorta puppy dog look, "That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought that Dean would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh?" Dean asked, "Holy tax accountant?"

Okay, maybe it is not a good idea to angry the powerful angel, Dean.

"This? This... is a vessel." Castiel said.

"You're possessing a person?" I asked.

"He's a devout man. He actually prayed for this." Castiel answered.

"Look, pal, I'm not buying what you're selling. So, who are you, really?" Dean asked.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. It... actually kinda looked adorable.

"I told you."

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" Dean questioned.

"Good things do happen, Dean." Castiel said as he walked closer to Dean.

"Not in my experience." Dean replied.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved."

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you." And with that, Castiel was gone.

* * *

><p>Soon after Bobby woke up and we cleaned our stuff up and Bobby drove us back to the motel. He drove back to his house, and Dean waited for Sam. I waited with him, I missed my brother. Once we had our little reunion, we headed back for Sioux Falls.<p>

My wrist still hurts like a bitch, but I didn't complain in front of the guys. They would think I was weak.

I stopped to get gas, and I told my brothers to go ahead without me. But about and hour outside of South Dakota, something happened,

"I hurt you."

I let out a small scream and I swerved into the other lane. Cars headed towards me and they honked as I pulled back into the right lane. I hit the steering wheel with my good hand,

"Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry."

I looked over at Castiel, "Look, Castiel, I'm fine."

"You're wrist is swollen. I apologize for that." Castiel said.

"I said that I'm fine, Cas. It'll heal in a few days." I replied.

Castiel grabbed my wrist and I winced, "What are you-!"

A cooling sensation overcame my arm and I pulled over so I wouldn't cause a crash. When the coolness disappeared, I looked down at my arm. It was no longer swollen, and it looked like nothing happened to it.

"Thanks." I looked up at Castiel, "You probably just saved me a few weeks with a cast."

"No need to thank me. I had caused your pain, and I fixed it." He replied before disappearing.


	5. Are You There, God? Part 1

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?!" Dean exclaimed as I walked into the front door, bags of groceries in my arms.

"Yeah. You just did Dean." I replied.

Dean gave me a look, "I'm trying to come up with a theory here, okay? Work with me."

"Dean we have a theory." Sam responded.

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please."

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we-" Sam started.

"Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking angel of the lord, just because it says so!" Dean exclaimed.

"You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?" Bobby spoke up.

I set the bags on the counter and followed my brothers into the library over to Bobby.

"I got stacks of lore. Biblical, pre-biblical, some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit." Bobby said.

"What else?" Dean asked.

"What else, what?"

"What else could do it?" Dean repeated.

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing." Bobby answered.

"Dean, this is good news." Sam said.

"How?" Dean questioned.

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap." Sam answered. "I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?"

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?" Dean asked.

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah." Bobby replied.

"I don't know, guys."

"Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith an more and more about proof." I told Dean, "I was there too, Dean."

"Proof?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it." Dean replied.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?! I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for all of the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy." Dean said.

"Well, apparently you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs." I replied.

Dean looked at the three of us, "Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God."

"Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat." Sam replied.

"Fine. What do we know about angels?" Dean asked.

Bobby grabbed a stack of books and put them in front of us on the desk, "Start reading."

Dean pointed at Sam, "You're gonna get me some pie."

Sam left, since I didn't buy any pie when I was out and Dean, Bobby, and I began to read. Bobby then tried to call a friend of his, Olivia, but she wasn't picking up. She hasn't picked up for three days. So, we decided to go check. We packed out things and Sam pulled up just as we put a few bags in Bobby's car.

Sam and Dean were in the impala, and I was with Bobby. When we got to her house, we brought out guns with us.

"Olivia?"

We walked into the living room and saw her. Or her body at least. With a giant hole in it.

"Bobby?" Dean asked as Bobby walked out of the house.

We walked towards the body,

"Salt line." I commented.

"Olivia was rocking the EMF meter." Dean said as he went over to her weapons.

"Spirit activity." Sam replied.

"Yeah. On steroids." Dean responded. "I never seen a ghost do to a person."

"Bobby, you all right?" I asked as Bobby walked back in.

"I called some hunters nearby..." Bobby started.

"Good. We can use their help." Dean replied.

"... except they ain't answering their phones either." He finished.

"Something's up, huh?" Sam asked.

"You think?"

Bobby and I went to two other hunter's houses. They were both dead. The man that Sam and Dean went to check on was dead, too. So, Bobby and I went back to his house to wait for the boys.

I went upstairs and took a shower while I waited. I was in the shower for only a few minutes when the water went cold. I quickly turned the water off and covered myself with a towel.

"Bobby?!"

I rushed to my room and grabbed my gun from under my pillow and I went to my closet to grab clothes. I quickly got dressed, grabbed the gun, and went downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a fire poker.

"Bobby?!"

I couldn't find him. Anywhere. I called his phone, but got no response. So, I called Dean.

"I can't find Bobby." I said.

"Effy, make a circle of salt, get inside it, and do not move." Dean ordered.

"When will you be here?" I asked.

"Not for another few hours." He answered.

"Just... just be quick." I said.

"I'll try, baby sister." Dean replied before he hung up.

I did what Dead told me to do, I grabbed salt from the cupboard and made a circle before getting inside. Nothing happened, but it stayed cold in the house. I sat inside the circle until morning. I probably could have found Bobby by now.

"Bobby? Effy?"

"Dean! Sam!" I exclaimed, standing.

"Ef! What happened?" Sam asked as they rushed over to me and I hugged them.

"I don't know! I took a shower and when I got downstairs, Bobby wasn't here. His car's in the driveway and he's not answering his phone." I told them.

"All right. Let's take a look around. Sam, you go outside. Take Effy with you. I'll look upstairs." Dean ordered and I nodded.

"Bobby?" Sam called out.

"Bobby?!" I yelled.

We kept looking around. We even looked inside some of the cars. I let out a sigh and froze when I saw my breath fly from my mouth.

"Sam." I whispered, "He's somewhere around here."

"Bobby?!" Sam questioned, knocking on the trunk of the car closest to him and I did the same.

"We're here, Bobby!" I said.

We opened the trunk of several cars around us, but he wasn't in any of them. Then I noticed a wrecked car that was piled up high. Bobby had to be in there. I climbed up onto the bottom car and peered into the crack between the door and the frame, "Bobby!"

I took the fire poker that I picked up on the bottom of the stairs and opened it. Two twin ghosts looked at me and I was knocked backwards and onto the windshield of the car behind me.

"Effy!"

One of the girls appeared above me and I swung at her with the poker and she disappeared. The other one was about to come after me when Bobby got rid of it.


End file.
